


Remove the Hands That Hurt

by Myrka1979



Series: Cornerstone [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Jesus finally loses his cool, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Jesus, Violence, nothing actually happens but just to be safe (more warnings inside), vengeance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrka1979/pseuds/Myrka1979
Summary: Предоставьте месть Мне, Я воздам. Придет время, поскользнутся ноги врага; день их погибели близок, и скоро постигнет их участь, им уготованная.Второзаконие 32:35
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Cornerstone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961341





	Remove the Hands That Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remove the Hands That Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873641) by [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/pseuds/Neeka). 



Все вокруг находилось в гребаном беспорядке: общины, люди, вся их жизнь. Все вокруг трещало по швам и разваливалось на куски прямо на его глазах, и Дэрил серьезно начал сомневался, что на этот раз они смогут выплыть на поверхность и не захлебнуться этим дерьмом.

Они столько потеряли за последнее время: Александрию, Карла, множество людей погибло. Они почти потеряли Рика и Мишонн.

\- Привет. Как ты?

Дэрил поднял глаза от ножей, которые он затачивал, чтобы увидеть Пола, подходящего к нему в ранних лучах встающего солнца. По мнению Дэрила, парень был одним из тех факторов, которые все еще не давали всему развалиться окончательно. Он брался за любую работу, которую необходимо было сделать, а между выполнением своих тысячи ежедневных дел успевал предложить свою помощь и поддержку всем, кто в этом нуждался. Кроме него, наверное, только Мэги тащила на себе столько же обязанностей. Сейчас, когда Рик на непонятное время выпал из жизни сообщества, именно она стала главной фигурой, на которую все равнялись, но, и Дэрил был в этом абсолютно уверен, не будь у нее Пола она просто сломалась бы под грузом дел и ответственности.

Дэрил догадывался, как тяжело ему должно быть приходится. Они по-прежнему жили в одном трейлере, и он был на сто процентов уверен, что не видел, чтобы парень спал больше пары часов в сутки, а иногда и вообще не ложился занятый проблемами выживания двух общин сразу.

Он же был причиной, по которой Дэрил до сих пор не сошел с ума от ярости, вины и горя. Первое, что сделал Пол, увидев в каком ужасном состоянии был Дэрил после смерти Карла, дал ему понять, что он не виноват во всем случившемся. Он не стал ему врать и говорить, что Дэрил не имеет к этому никакого отношения, он просто спросил его: сделал ли он все возможное, чтобы предотвратить произошедшее, и сам же убедил его, что именно так оно и было. Потом он отвел Дэрила в трейлер, дал возможность помыться, принес еды, после чего отволок, еле стоящего друга к дивану и уложил спать. Точно так же, как тогда, когда вытащил его из Святилища.

Несмотря на весь гнев, бурлящий в нем, с тех пор, как он узнал о том, что именно Пол спас спасителей от уничтожения на блокпосте, и даже, более того, притащил их в Хилтопп, он обнаружил, что просто не может долго сердиться на него. Дэрил не мог согласиться со взглядами Пола на дальнейшую судьбу этих ублюдков, поэтому зная себя, держался подальше от их загона, не веря, что сможет удержаться и тут же не перестреляет их всех, но к его удивлению, признавал, что они оказались даже немного полезными: и как информаторы и как заложники.

Еще, он как-то отстраненно удивлялся самому себе. Сейчас, когда Рик оказался в полной прострации и почти не выходил из своей комнаты в Барингтон-хаус, а Мишонн боялась его оставить, особенно помня то, что с ним творилось после смерти Лори в Тюрьме, Дэрил удивленно поймал себя на том, что именно он нашел в себе силы, чтобы не просто держаться, но еще и отдавать все свои силы для удержания сообщества на плаву.

Смерть Карла очень сильно ударила и по нему, но он почти запретил себе думать об этом, и заставил себя отойти от пути уничтожения собственной личности, вынырнуть из омута вины и гнева. Он осознал, что сейчас не может быть непредсказуемым, он действительно необходим своей семье. Глядя на умирающего Карла в том проклятом тоннеле, он понял, что этот мальчик единственый, из них всех, был сосредоточен именно на спасении людей, а не на их убийстве. И ради его светлой памяти Дэрил должен попытаться делать то же самое.

Он, как мог, присматривал за Джудит. Маленькая девочка доверчиво прижималась к нему, к тому, кто остался единственным родным человеком, чье присутствие в ее жизни было постоянным. Малышка была смущена и обижена тем, что ее семья таяла прямо у нее на глазах. И в нем опять проснулся тот же решительный настрой и твердая уверенность в своей правоте, которые побудили его сделать все возможное и невозможное в Тюрьме, но найти и дать ей ту первую бутылочку со смесью; он знал, что костьми ляжет, но больше малышку не коснётся весь этот кошмар. Те чувства, которые он испытывал к ней, стали перекидываться и на остальных окружающих его людей, но, чтобы выжить на этот раз, ему нужно было стать кем-то больше, чем безмозглым убийцей.

Дэрил кивнул Полу, чуть заторможённый вихрем мыслей и эмоций, и подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой на лавке. Но теперь к мыслям об их бедственном положении, добавились еще и переживания от столь близкого контакта с Полом. Эмоции Дэрила свернулись запутанным клубком, его желудок скручивался в смущенной судороге, а убежать прочь хотелось, так же сильно, как и прижаться ближе и уже никогда не уходить. Был ли он смущен тем, что это означало? Или точно знал, что это значит и демонстративно игнорировал это? Ответ зависел от того насколько честным в данный конкретно момент он хотел быть с самим собой. И очень часто этот ответ менялся по шестьдесят раз в минуту.

\- Рад, что хоть ты более-менее в порядке, - Пол слегка улыбнулся ему и мягко толкнул плечом. – Я только что отнес завтрак Рику и Мишонн. Не думаю, что там есть хоть какие-то изменения.

Дэрил тяжело вздохнул, ему невыносимо тяжело было видеть своего брата в таком состоянии и оставалось лишь надеяться, что такой сильный человек, как Рик сможет перебороть свое горе.

\- Я проверю их чуть позже, пусть поспят. Сейчас надо заняться более срочными делами.

\- Вообще-то, я как раз из-за этого и пришел. У Мэги есть для нас работа.

Заинтригованный Дэрил отложил точило и полностью развернулся к Полу, стараясь не обращать внимания на темные круги под его бирюзовыми глазами и кивнул, поощряя продолжать.

\- Прошла почти неделя, а спасители все еще не объявились. Мэги беспокоиться, что они готовятся к чему-то серьезному. Мы почти уверены, что большую часть, если не всю, свою огневую мощь они использовали на уничтожение Александрии, но даже если у них остался самый мизер — это будет очень опасно для нас. Скорей всего они прекрасно понимают, насколько тяжелое положение у нас здесь.

Дэрил кивнул, подобные этим мысли приходили и в его голову. С уходом каждого спокойного дня он был одновременно благодарен и обеспокоен; им по зарез было нужно время на отдых и восстановление, но… Каждый новый спокойный день играл так же и на руку не только им, но и спасителям, означая, что те готовятся к чему-то серьезному.

\- Нам нужна система оповещения, - продолжил Пол. – Что-то, что дало бы нам знать заранее об их появлении. После прошлого раза, мы не можем использовать дозорных, у нас и так мало людей способных сражаться. Глупо посылать их на убой. Но зато у нас есть кое-какая взрывчатка. Ни чего мощного, но если мы рассредоточим ее по периметру Хилтоппа, то внезапного нападения у спасителей уже не получится.

\- Можно добавить и другие ловушки, - Дэрилу идея понравилась. – Много толку от них не будет, но есть шанс, что они замедлят их, и возможно кто-то все-таки пострадает.

Пол кивнул, его глаза горели энтузиазмом, не смотря на усталость.

\- Было бы хорошо. К тому же необходимо посмотреть, что твориться в окрестностях, есть ли поблизости спасители. Честно говоря, я почти уверен, что за нами сейчас наблюдают. Разведка жизненно необходима.

Дэрил с этим был полностью согласен. Они до сих пор не отправляли никого в лес, слишком сильно занятые насущными делами: размещали резко возросшее население, лечили травмы и планировали дальнейшие свои действия исходя из того, что двое лидеров выбыли из игры на продолжительное время. Но если перебирать всех, кто сейчас был в Хилтоппе именно Дэрил и Пол больше всего подходили для разведки и установки ловушек.

Дэрил кивнул Полу в знак того, что полностью согласен с его мыслями и протянув руку за спину взял в принадлежащие парню ножи. Он только что вернул им идеальную заточку.

\- Я подправил тебе лезвия, - проговорил он, почему-то чувствуя себя смущенным и неловким. Но Пол только мягко улыбнулся в ответ с благодарностью и некоторым удивлением осматривая клинки.

\- Спасибо Дэрил, у меня совершенно не было времени чтобы заняться оружием.

На какое-то время между ними повисло теплое молчание, они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга в разгорающемся утреннем свете. Сердце Дэрила учащённо билось в груди, и он поспешил отвернуться, чтобы скрыть начинающую заливать его лицо красноту.

Пол мягко подтолкнул его плечом и начал подниматься со скамейки, как всегда легкий и грациозный. Лучи восходящего солнца, чей диск наконец вынырнул из-за горизонта подсветили его фигуру, создав некий ореол вокруг него. Как бы Дэрил ни ненавидел его прозвище, сейчас оно очень подходило ему.

\- Когда ты будешь готов выходить? Я уже все подготовил, и мы можем выйти, как только ты скажешь.

Дэрил отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Ни хрена. Ты, когда в последний раз ел? Или сидел дольше десяти минут?

Тот факт, что Пол не смог ему ответить сразу, и то как он растерянно задумался, говорил красноречивей всех слов. Дэрил встал и решительно развернул парня лицом туда, где повара уже начали готовить завтрак для общины.

\- Можешь даже не отвечать, просто двигай вперед. Гребаный идиот. Мы пойдем, как только поедим.

\- Серьезно? – фыркнул Пол, но встретившись с угрюмым многообещающим взглядом Дэрила лишь вздохнул. – Как скажешь, мама, - подразнивая хмыкнул он и покачал головой, но безропотно пошел рядом с Дэрилом к установленным на улице столам.

На завтрак сегодня, как и вчера, и позавчера, была маленькая порция пресной каши. Они забрали свои порции и сели тихо, переговариваясь и рассматривая окружающих их людей. Это была причудливая мешанина из «коренных» жителей Хилтоппа, Королевства и беженцев из Александрии.

Почти все они были в подавленном настроении. Дэрил с тихим изумлением наблюдал, как Пол здоровается с каждым из них по имени, интересуется у них здоровьем родственников или результатами каких-то конкретных дел. Казалось он знает всех вокруг и за те пятнадцать минут что они провели в столовой он заставил их смеяться, успел поддержать морально или хотя-бы просто выслушать и утешить.

Глядя на него сейчас Дэрил понимал, почему эти измученные террором спасителей люди, простили Полу его решение сохранить пленным противникам жизнь. Невозможно долго сердиться на этого человека, особенно если вспомнить сколько раз он рисковал своей жизнью ради всех них.

После завтрака, они подхватили свое снаряжение, которое теперь всегда находилось у них в полной боевой готовности у дверей трейлера и отправились на склад. Огнестрельного оружия у них было хоть и мало, но все же достаточно, чтобы доставить ублюдкам некоторые проблемы, если они попытаются все же сунуться к ним. Дэрил и Пол загрузили рюкзаки динамитными шашками, и несколькими самоделками Розиты, которые она на скорую руку собрала из найденных взрывчатых веществ.

Солнце еще только взошло, когда они незаметно выскользнули через маленькую калитку. Охрана на воротах была усилена на столько на сколько это вообще было возможно, люди держали под наблюдением каждый дюйм периметра, что давало им надежду заметит приближение противника заранее.

Они быстро и бесшумно двинулись прочь от Хилтоппа, настороженно сосредоточившись на окружающей обстановке, зная, что в любой момент могут нарваться на засаду или выстрел снайпера. Именно из-за этого они никогда бы не позволили передать выполнение этой миссии кому-то другому. Хотя, если бы у него была такая возможность, то Дэрил бы предпочел отправиться на это задание один. Он первым был готов подтвердить, что Пол один из самых сильных бойцов, которые у них были, но от одной только мысли, что с парнем может что-то случиться у него все застывало внутри.

Они молча и сноровисто работали, понимая друг друга почти с полу взгляда. Начав недалеко от периметра общины, они заложили динамит и самодельный мины по кругу периметра колонии. К сожалению, боеприпасов было меньше чем бы им хотелось, но это все же было хоть что-то.

Несколько тихих щелчков привлекли внимание Дэрила, когда они закончили делать последнюю закладку. Он поднял голову и увидел, как Пол указывает на толстый ствол поваленного дерева – это было хорошее укрытие для отдыха. Они сели рядом, прислонившись спинами к шершавому стволу, от которого одуряюще пахло прелой листвой и сосновой смолой.

\- Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно, - тихо пробормотал Пол, доставая из рюкзака бутылку с водой и протягивая ее Дэрилу.

\- Всяко лучше, чем ничего. У меня как раз появились идеи насчет ловушек. Хотя их осуществление и займет какое-то время.

Пол согласно хмыкнул, а потом прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на дерево за спиной. И опять, как и много раз до этого, Дэрил не мог оторвать от него взгляда – он просто не мог удержаться, когда никто, включая самого парня, не мог это заметить. Но вместе с чувством удовольствия, которое возникало в его груди обычно от этого занятия, он почувствовал еще и обеспокоенность – Пол выглядел уставшим, вернее - очень сильно уставшим. Вся эта гребаная ситуация вытягивала из всех них последние соки, Дэрил был не исключением, но Полу действительно было необходимо отдохнуть и перестать брать на себя столько много работы, перестать чувствовать себя ответственным за поддержание гребаной моральной конституции каждого жителя сообщества.

Они сидели так близко рядом, что Дэрил ощущал горячее тепло тела Пола через одежду, а еще он почувствовал, как тот медленно расслабился, он словно выпустил часть напряжения, которое так долго сковывало его. В тишине леса, в компании Дэрила, Пол позволил себе на минутку отпустить контроль и перевести дух.

У Дэрила аж руки зачесались так ему захотелось притянуть парня поближе к себе, утешить, помочь, дать ощутить свою поддержку. Дело было еще и в том, что не только Пол расслаблялся в компании Дэрила, сам охотник чувствовал себя рядом с парнем очень спокойно и хорошо (несмотря на весь вихрь смущающих эмоций вызванный этой невинной близостью). Дэрил чувствовал, что может впервые дышать полной грудью за долгое-долгое время. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы, чтобы они просто ушил вдвоем в тихую пустоту этого мира, чтобы были только они и дикая природа. Когда он был рядом с Полом, ему не нужно было притворятся, быть кем-то, от него ничего не ждали, только принимали его таким, каким он был.

Это было так странно для него, так ново, испытывать к кому-то такие чувства, да еще и в разгар самой мрачной части войны, когда все кругом разваливалось на кусочки, а он… он просто хотел быть рядом с кем-то.

Дэрил должен был знать, что покой это очень, очень ненадолго.

Несмотря на всю расслабленность и умиротворение, накатившие на них обоих, они никогда полностью не теряли бдительности. Поэтому слабый треск веток и чуть слышные голоса мгновенно привели их в полную боевую готовность – они резко выпрямились и переглянулись.

Им не требовалось нужны были слова, они прекрасно поняли друг друга и так. Впереди был странный шум значит они должны проверить его и, или уничтожить врага, или предупредить Хилтопп об опасности. В любом случае это означало то, что они должны были подойти ближе.

Держа оружие наготове, они двинулись вперед. Дэрил, сколько себя помнил, всегда умел ходить по лесу бесшумно, в детстве это умение часто помогало ему не оставаться голодным. Поэтому его всегда удивляло то, что Пол мог быть таким же тихим. Они были прекрасной командой, молчаливой и эффективной.

Они продвинулись вперед вряд ли больше чем на десяток метров, когда Дэрил схватил Пола за руку и потянул вниз, на землю. Парень, без вопросов и возражений повиновался, безоговорочно доверяя навыкам Дэрила, впрочем, это доверие было обоюдным. Стоило им только затаится, как они через секунду услышали голоса, на этот раз гораздо громче и ближе. Медленно приподняв головы, используя кусты и деревья вокруг себя как прикрытие они наконец смогли рассмотреть группу людей.

Это без сомнения были спасители. Группа была достаточно большой – пять человек. Эти ублюдки похоже разбили лагерь не далеко от сюда и сейчас наблюдали за Хилтоппом. Скорей всего у них был приказ нападать на любого, кто выйдет за ворота общины или сообщать о любом подозрительном оживлении внутри. Их было необходимо уничтожить прежде, чем они смогут причинить вред хоть кому-то или станут угрозой для планов Хилтоппа. Они вдвоем, вполне могли бы справиться с ними, Дэрил знал это наверняка, просто нужно было действовать быстро. На их стороне фактор внезапности. Они…

Дэрил почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сжали его руку, и Пол наклонился к его уху:

\- Прекрати. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но мы не можем сейчас уничтожить их. Если они перестанут выходить на связь, Неган поймет, что что-то изменилось, и они немедленно нападут. Мы сейчас этого позволить себе не можем, у нас нет плана, мы все еще собираемся с силами. Меньше всего нам нужно провоцировать их на поспешное нападение, нам все еще нужно время.

Дэрил с трудом расслабил напряженные мышцы, Пол был прав. И несмотря на то, что от желания перерезать глотки ублюдкам, у него почти подрагивали рукипальцы, он остался на месте, только сейчас осознав, что был буквально в секунде от рывка в бой. Вид этих тварей, даже сейчас, когда он немного пришел в себя, приводил его в первобытную ярость.

Заметив, как расслабляются закаменевшие мышцы Дэрила, Пол убрал руку. Сожаление, о прерванном контакте, остро кольнуло Дэрила.

Какое-то время они наблюдали за спасителями, надеясь услышать, что ни будь полезное, но к их большому сожалению, эти придурки болтали о всякой чуши, которая совершенно не отличалась от той чуши, которую можно было услышать у дозорных Хилтоппа. Прервал их треп треск рации. Расстояние до группы было слишком велико чтобы они могли услышать, о чем говорил голос по рации, но они прекрасно расслышали приказ лидера группы остальным членам:

\- Босс приказал возвращаться. Он говорит, что Неган хочет, чтобы мы хорошо запомнили, как стоят дозорные на стенах Хилтоппа. Сегодня вечером, мы проведем акцию. Разогреем это сонное гнездо.

Желудок Дэрила сжался, и он взглянул на Пола, только чтобы увидеть у него на лице то же самое выражение. Они кивнули друг другу, молча соглашаясь с тем, что им необходимо вернуться в Хилтопп и предупредить о планируемом нападении. Затем они вернуться и уничтожат эту группу спасителей. Дэрил знал, что с большой степенью вероятности, они вдвоем могут сделать это и сейчас, но риск того, что Хилтопп останется не предупрежденным, в случае если все пойдет плохо, того не стоил.

\- Ходячие справа! – вдруг вскрикнул один из спасителей. Разведчики резко оглянулись туда куда он указывал. Среди деревьев в их сторону пошатываясь и стоная шла небольшая группа мертвецов. Дэрил и Пол оказались зажатыми между двумя врагами.

Пол толкнул Дэрила в плечо, и они попытались отползти в сторону, небольшой пригорок и поваленное дерево пока скрывали их, как от глаз спасителей, так и от мертвых. Сердце Дэрила бешено колотилось, но это был страх не за себя, а за Пола. Он давно уже осознал насколько парень стал важен для него.

Двое спасителей отделились от группы, и достав ножи, пошли на встречу ходячим. Дэрил и Пол вжались в лесную землю так сильно, как только могли. Была еще надежда, что один враг уничтожит другого или, что было бы вообще прекрасно, они убьют друг друга. Но это было бы слишком хорошо.

Шум производимый спасителями уничтожавшими мертвых привлек еще одну группу мертвецов, теперь, с другой стороны. Дэрил и Пол оказались в полном окружении. Больше прятаться они уже не могли. Выбор был не велик – быть обнаруженными спасителями или быть укушенными мертвецами. Единственное, в чем Дэрил был уверен, им не стоило делать этого вдвоем.

\- Пол! – прошептал Диксон, хватая его за руку и притягивая ближе к себе. – Возвращайся в Хилтопп и предупреди о нападении Мэги! Она должна узнать. Я отвлеку их!

Пол отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Ни в коем случае, мы уйдем вместе или убьем их всех, если понадобиться. Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного.

Пока они переговаривались мертвецы, подошли к ним слишком близко. Спасители тоже были совсем рядом. Дэрил абсолютно ничего не мог придумать, чтобы такого сделать, чтобы обезопасить Пола и себя.

\- Дьявол! Дэрил, сзади!

Двое мертвецов внезапно оказались прямо за его спиной, и один из них уже наклонялся, прицеливаясь к шее Дэрила. Нож Пола пробил его голову, а сам парень сжатой пружиной взвился в воздух отбрасывая ударом ноги вторую тварь прочь от Дэрила и тут же, следующим пинком размозжил ему голову.

Конечно его заметили. Дэрил замер, сидя на корточках, парализованный ужасом, пока спасители кричали, направляя на Пола оружие. Парень лишь напряженно стоял и спокойно смотрел им в глаза, высоко подняв голову.

\- Убейте его идиоты!

Услышав это Дэрил запаниковал.

\- Нет!

Он вскочил на ноги и ударил по голове арбалетом ближайшего ублюдка, направившего пистолет на Пола. Дэрил вскинул заряженный арбалет, уже готовый всадить стрелу в череп любого, лишь бы удержать их от выстрела в Пола. Щелчок взводимого курка, остановил его в последнее мгновение.

\- Нет, нет, нет. На твоем месте я бы бросил оружие. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы в этой святой голове появилось несколько лишних дырок?

Дэрил повернул голову на звук и увидел новых персонажей этой драмы. Двое новых спасителей стояли позади Пола. Один из них был вооружен отвратительного вида ножами, а другой пистолетом – направленным прямо в затылок Пола. Этот второй был почти на голову выше хилтопповского разведчика, темноволосый и злобный, что-то в нем буквально кричало, что именно он стал самой большой их проблемой. Видя, что Дэрил не спешит выполнять его приказ, второй с молниеносной быстротой, схватил Пола за волосы и прижал ствол своего оружия в плотную к его голове. Пол даже не поморщился, он просто продолжил смотреть прямо на Дэрила. Дэрил, тут же, мгновенно разжал пальцы и его оружие упало на землю, где было подхвачено ближайшим спасителем.

Второй издевательски ухмыльнулся:

\- Вот, это уже мне больше нравиться. Хороший мальчик!

Дэрил весь ощетинился от его тона, ублюдок разговаривал с ним, как с тупой собакой.

Ухмылка второго наполнилась фальшиво-издевательской, извращенной радостью.

\- Ты убил одного из моих парней, так что извини, но я не могу ограничится только предупреждением. Мик!

Он кивнул кому-то позади Дэрила, и это было единственное, что он успел заметить прежде чем сильный удар по голове опрокинул его на землю Он все еще был в сознании, его голова разрывалась на части от острой пульсирующей боли в затылке, зрение затуманилось, но он отчетливо слышал крик Пола:

\- Отвали от него на хрен!

Он слышал шум возни оттуда, где ублюдок держал под прицелом Пола. Дэрил попытался поднять голову, чтобы выяснить, что там происходит, чтобы сказать Полу, чтоб он не сопротивлялся, но головокружение кидало его обратно на сырую лесную землю. Он чувствовал, как горячая кровь стекает по его шее, но его не подстрелили, его просто чем-то ударили.

В его поле зрения показались чьи-то ботинки. Пол снова закричал, когда они размахнулись и с силой пнули его под ребра. Было чертовски больно, но треска сломанных костей Дэрил не слышал. Сильные руки безжалостно перевернули его лицом вниз и грубо заведя руки за спину, связали их.

\- Я думаю, что нам надо бы отвести этих джентльменов в лагерь. У меня есть пара вопросов к ним. Берите второго парня и держите его под прицелом.

Дэрил с трудом сел, как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть, как спаситель, до этого целившийся со стороны в голову Пола, шагнул вперед и схватив его, приставил к горлу нож, стоящие рядом подельники держали его под прицелом своего оружия. У Дэрила закружилась голова, а в животе застыл ледяной комок, когда предводитель всей шайки шагнул к нему и присел рядом на корточки. Он протянул руку и проведя ладонью по волосам Дэрила, сильно дернул его голову на зад.

\- А я возьму, Дэрила.

Мир закружился проклятой каруселью, когда он вздернул его на ноги, ко всему этому руки ублюдка свободно блуждали по груди и плечам Дэрила.

\- Держи свои руки при себе, - рыкнул на него Дэрил, его голова буквально разрывалась от боли с каждым произнесенным словом. Низкий возбужденный смешок, который он услышал в ответ, когда главарь подтолкнул его в перед, заставил его похолодеть.

\- О, я еще и не распускал их, солнышко! Пока…

Далеко, до лагеря, идти не пришлось. Когда это было возможно, Дэрил искал взглядом Пола. Пол тоже со своей стороны, постоянно пытался удерживать с ним зрительный контакт, стараясь взглядом поддержать и успокоить, даже тогда, когда его дергали за волосы, чтобы заставить двигаться быстрее, а нож безжалостно вдавливался в горло. Вскоре они пересекли ряды весящих на веревках банок. Пола тут же оттеснили в сторону от Дэрила, пятеро мужчин окружили его, двое держали его под прицелом пистолетов, а у остальные были вооружены внушительного вида ножами.

Дэрил знал, что попади он или Пол в плен в одиночку они бы уже попытались бы отбиться. Но ирония ситуации состояла в том, что сейчас, ни один из них не хотел рисковать, ведь любое их резкое движение тут же могло привести к гибели другого. Это был тупик.

Обстановка в лагере буквально трещала от проскакивающего между людьми напряжения. Желудок Дэрила скрутило от приступа тошноты, его измученный мозг пытался угадать, что ждет их дальше. Главарь все еще держал его за руки, его безжалостная хватка вызывал в Дэриле отвращение. Ублюдок подтащил его к ближайшему дереву, Дэрил попытался сопротивляться, когда тот начал поднимать ему руки над головой, но прекратил, заметив, что из-под ножа, прижатого к бледному горлу Пола потекла тонкая струйка крови.

Через минуту веревка была закреплена и Дэрил повис на ней беспомощным и связанным как пойманное животное. С каждой секундой он все больше терял надежду, на то, что они смогут выбраться из этой передряги.

Главарь под вешав его, обошел вокруг, оглядывая Дэрила с мерзким блеском в глазах, с ног до головы, как кусок мяса.

\- Привет, давай наконец познакомимся. Меня зовут Роб. Приятно встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу.

Дэрил ничего не ответил, лишь пристально смотрел на него.

\- Что, ты собираешься просто игнорировать меня? Где твои манеры, а? Не то чтобы это имело значение, я ведь знаю кто ты. Кто вы оба такие. Ты, знаешь ли, не очень популярен в моей лесной глуши.

Роб ухмыльнулся в лицо Дэрилу, и злоба исказила каждую черту его лица. Через плечо ублюдка Дэрил видел Пола, нож все еще сильно давил на его горло, лишь пара миллиметров плоти отделяло его от страшной грязной смерти. Пол не сводил глаз с Дэрила.

\- Будем считать, что все приличия соблюдены. А теперь ребятки я хочу знать, что вы тут делали в одиночестве? Тогда бы мне не пришлось быть с вами грубым.

Естественно никто ему ничего не сказал, и Пол и Дэрил были готовы пойти на очень много, чтобы дать Хилтоппу хоть малейший шанс сохранить свое преимущество. Спасители, очевидно, не знали о ловушках, и они хотели, чтобы это так и осталось.

Не впечатлённый их продолжительным молчанием, Роб ощерился еще шире.

\- Дорогой мой, ты такой предсказуемый. Я ждал, что ты поступишь именно так. Ты ведь слишком храбр и верен, чтобы просто рассказать все. И теперь ты доставишь мне не мало удовольствия, мы здорово развлечемся. Какая жалость… для тебя!

Никакой жалости в его голосе и подавно не было слышно. Он протянул руку и не обращая внимание на попытки Дэрила отстранится, провел рукой по его окровавленным волосам, запутался пальцами в слипшихся прядях, сжал их и с удовольствием запрокинул его голову назад, до такой степени, что у Дэрила обнажилось горло.

\- Знаешь, я ведь помню тебя еще по Святилищу. Но в первые мы встретились, там, в лесу. Я был в первых рядах, когда Неган разбил голову твоему китайскому другу.

Дэрил зарычал, и не обращая внимания на боль, с яростью тряхнул головой почти освободившись от цепких пальцев ублюдка, чтобы прямо смотреть ему в лицо.

\- Вот оно! Вот что мне всегда в тебе нравилось, Дэрил. Даже избитый до полусмерти и находясь одной ногой на том свете, у тебя был такой несгибаемый дух! Как ты тогда ударил Негана по лицу?! Дадам! Это меня зацепило, Дэрил, очень серьезно зацепило. Я бы даже сказал пробрало до костей!

Рука выскользнула из его волос и скользнув вниз, мягко, но властно надавила на трахею. Дэрилу совершенно не нравилось, как этот говнюк смотрит на него, и он снова сосредоточил свой взгляд на Поле. Черты лица Пола заострились, стали жестче, тело было напряжено, он как будто готовился к чему-то, что скоро должно будет произойти. Голова Дэрила все еще кружилась от сильного удара, а еще он чувствовал отвратительную тошноту; так было всегда, когда его тело сигнализировало ему, что он по полной попал в дерьмовую ситуацию, из которой должен был удирать на всех парах.

\- Когда тебя заперли в Святилище голым в этой, чертовой камере, скованного цепями, - Роб со свистом втянул воздух, и влажно облизнул губы, Дэрила чуть не стошнило от его вида. Тем временем рука ублюдка соскользнула с его горла вниз и замерла над первой пуговицей его рубашки, – я очень, очень, хотел прийти и поздороваться. Узнать тебя получше.

Его пальцы расстегнули пуговицу рубашки и скользнули внутрь, он прижал ладонь к груди Дэрила и чуть согнул пальцы впиваясь в кожу ногтями.

\- Я так хотел подружиться с тобой. Но видишь ли, Неган… хм, у него есть все эти правила… Все, скажем так, личные мероприятия должны быть обязательно честными, без принуждения, по обоюдному согласию. О, он, конечно, мог позволить себе шантажировать своих «жен», но все остальное… с чуть большим давлением, было уже запрещено. Он, блядь, просто запретил это!

Сердце Дэрила бешено колотилось у него в груди, в голове помутилось, и это было не сотрясение мозга. Чужие пальцы меж тем, продолжали отрывать пуговицы на его рубашке. Грубая, жадная рука блуждала, все по большей площади его обнаженной груди, от чего Дэрилу хотелось содрать с себя кожу. Роб приблизился почти в плотную, его лицо наклонилось так близко, что Дэрил мог видеть лопнувшие капилляры в его лихорадочно блестящих глазах, и поганую отвратительную ухмылку на влажных губах.

\- Но Негана, сейчас, здесь ведь нет!

Оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки, разлетелись в разные стороны. Ублюдок с наслаждением развел ее полы, полностью обнажая грудь и живот Дэрила. Страх и паника захлестнули Дэрила с головой. Он резко ударил головой прямо в лицо ненормального извращенца, с мрачным удовольствием чувствуя, что попал куда надо. Роб вскрикнул и отскочил в сторону зажимая рукой брызжущий кровью нос.

\- А вот и тот Дэрил которого я знаю! Всегда готовый драться несмотря ни на что. Замечательно. Честно говоря, я бы был разочарован, если бы у нас сложилось все легко!

Роб отвел руку от лица, кровь свободно текла из его носа, по губам, изогнутым в упыриной ухмылке, на шею. Он шагнул впер и ударил Дэрила по лицу, а затем сильным коротким ударом в живот. От которого Дэрил согнулся по полам, насколько это позволяла веревка.

Он смутно слышал, яростный крик Пола, но его голова была слишком затуманена, чтобы он смог разобрать слова. Единственное на что он надеялся, это на то, что у парня хватит благоразумия не слишком сильно дергаться. Он очень не хотел бы, чтобы Пол пострадал еще сильнее.

Дэрил снова почувствовал, как чья-то рука вцепилась ему в волосы и запрокинула его голову назад, прижав ее прямо к чужой груди, стоящего у него за спиной человека. Белое пятно лица наклонилось над ним, и горячий быстрый шепот с вожделением и яростью обжег ухо.

\- Я собираюсь хорошенько развлечься с тобой, Дэрил. Сейчас я почти уверен, что наступило Рождество, такой великолепный подарок я получил! И я не эгоист, я всегда готов поделится своей игрушкой с друзьями… Как только наиграюсь с ней сам…

Дэрил устало закрыл глаза не желая видеть противную рожу перед собой, и постарался отключить свой разум. Он понимал, к чему все идет, и не хотел давать шанса панике и ужасу захватить его, а еще он не хотел даже мысленно представлять, что его ждет дальше. Он все глубже заставлял себя погрузится в глубину своего разума, чем дальше он уходил, тем слабее становились страх и паника. Но, к сожалению, это происходило недостаточно быстро. Он все еще чувствовал ногти, царапающие его спину, смутно осознавал все те отвратительные ужасные вещи, которые ублюдок нашептывал ему на ухо. Он все еще был слишком близко к реальности. Он еще…

\- Дэрил, Дэрил… - он услышал, как голос Пола зовет его. Он знал, что должен ответить. Но слова Пола заглушались тяжелым дыханием позади него и звуком расстёгивающегося ремня.

\- Дэрил! – что-то в голосе Пола наконец вырвало его из того бессознательного покоя в который он почти ушел. Наверное, это было отчаянье, звенящее в голосе друга. Дэрил открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с глазами Пола, они почти светились стальной силой и уверенностью.

\- Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю тебе.

Издевательский смех прокатившийся по лагерю, стал реакцией ублюдков на слова беспомощного пленника. А Дэрил… Дэрил смотрел на Пола и понимал, что сейчас тот сделает что-то монументально глупое. Он почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда он увидел, как напрягся каждый мускул в теле Пола, он видел, как в его глазах пронесся целый вихрь эмоций от утешения до холодной безразличной ярости.

В следующее мгновение показалось время приобрело вязкость меда, и только его всполошённого сердца не коснулась эта метаморфоза, оно стучало со скоростью реактивного двигателя. Ужас захлестнул Дэрила, когда он смотрел, как Пол начал двигаться.

Пол, чуть поддавшись назад резко развернулся в руках держащего нож у его горла, спасителя. Лезвие сдвинулось прочь от яремной вены, но недостаточно далеко, оно продолжало разрезать кожу на его шее до самой ключицы. От вида крови, стекающей по шее друга, у Дэрила подкосились ноги, он даже не слышал удивленных и возмещенных криков спасителей. Только одна мысль билась сейчас в его искалеченной голове: Пол истекал кровью и умирал прямо у него на глазах и виноват в этом был именно Дэрил.

Но… на самом деле все было несколько не так.

Время наконец вынырнуло из банки с медом. Пол, вывернув руку ублюдка с ножом ему за спину, использовал тело, чтобы поймать пули, выпущенные другим спасителем. После чего перехватил из мертвых пальцев нож и бросил его стрелку в горло. И вот уже два тела лежат на земле.

Дэрил смотрел и не мог поверить в то что видел. Пол уклоняясь от ножа следующего врага, упал на землю и тут же ударом ноги свалил стоящего ближе всех спасителя на землю, и прежде чем тот смог пошевелиться ошеломленный падением ударил неудачника ребром ладони по горлу, ломая трахею, оставив того захлебываться собственной кровью.

Теперь на ногах осталось всего два ублюдка, и в их лица явственно проступил страх. Но их было двое, и они решили, что совместное нападение даст им неплохой шанс на победу. Сердце Дэрил переместилось из груди в горло, когда он смотрел, как два здоровых мужика, кинулись на Пола в атаку. Один из них размахивал перед собой здоровенным тесаком, заставив Пола отскочить в сторону, но уже через мгновение парень каким-то змеиным движением увернувшись от очередного выпада с такой силой пнул противника по голове, что тот просто свалился на землю без сознания. От клинка второго Пол даже не стал уворачиваться, он чуть развернул корпус перехватил выставленную вперед руку и используя инерцию, развернулся с грацией танцора, таким образом, что его спина оказалась перед грудью спасителя, а тот перелетел через парня и тяжело рухнул всем телом о землю. В следующую секунду его же нож торчал, загнанный почти по рукоять ему в грудь.

А потом… все закончилось.

Пол подхватил лежащий на земле пистолет и равнодушно прострелил голову лежащему без сознания бандиту и выпрямился. Он повернулся и встретился взглядом с Дэрилом. На лице парня полыхала холодная ярость, нож и пистолет в руках, а вокруг него пять мертвых тел. Все было кончено в считаные секунды. Он убил этих людей в одиночку двигаясь в плавном смертоносном танце, который ужасал своей легкостью. Именно тогда Дэрил понял, что никогда по-настоящему не видел, на что способен Пол.

Пол сделал шаг в перед, держа пистолет наготове, он резко остановился в паре шагов от Дэрила и, его глаза наконец оттаяли, в них появились чувства – тревога и насторожённость.

\- Стой, на месте! Если ты подойдешь хоть на шаг ближе, я его тут же пристрелю!

Именно в этот момент Дэрил наконец вспомнил о Робе. Ублюдок стоял у него за спиной, использую Дэрила как щит, крепко обхватив его горло и прижав дуло пистолета ему к виску. Дэрил оказывается был так сосредоточен на Поле, что пропустил этот момент.

\- Если ты его убьешь, то нигде в этой адской дыре не останется места, где я бы тебя не нашел.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Дэрила. Он никогда не слышал раньше такого тона от Пола: холод и мрак. Дэрил не на мгновение не засомневался, что Пол выполнит свое обещание, разыщет Роба даже на краю света и тот очень сильно пожалеет, что вообще появился на этом свете. И Роб тоже это понял: его рука еще крепче обхватила шею Дэрила, дыхание вырывалось испуганными судорожными всхлипами, все следы прежней самоуверенности исчезли, утекли вместе с кровью его подельников.

\- Но у тебя есть шанс уйти, - продолжил Пол, его голос слегка смягчился. – Ты отпускаешь Дэрила, а я отпускаю тебя. Ты сможешь уйти в Святилище, и жить там до следующей нашей встречи.

В голос парня звучало милосердие и искренность, а глаза были широко раскрыты и чисты.

Роб отрицательно мотнул головой, еще сильнее вдавливая ствол в голову Дэрила, заставляя его вздрогнуть от боли. Черт, его голова судя по всему вот-вот должна была взорваться.

\- Нет. Это не сработает. Неган хочет, чтобы Дэрила либо убили, либо притащили к нему обратно в Святилище. Он хочет использовать его в качестве примера, показать всем что будет с непокорными. Если я его отпущу и вернусь назад без своей команды, он убьет меня гораздо ужаснее чем это сделаешь ты. Мне нужно что-то, с чем я мог бы вернуться, что мог бы дать ему в качестве сахара для улучшения вкуса этого дерьмового бутерброда.

Пол пристально посмотрел на него, а затем резко кивнул, соглашаясь с выставленными условиями. Роб облегченно вздохнул за спиной у Дэрила.

\- Отлично, хороший выбор. Что вы здесь делали? Я знаю, что вы не просто гуляли по окрестностям!

Дэрил вскинул голову глядя на Пола, желая донести до него, что не надо отвечать, но зная в душе, что именно это он и сделает. В конце концов Дэрил сделал бы тоже самое ради него.

\- Мы расставили мины-ловушки по всему периметру Хилтоппа. Чтобы знать, когда вы, придурки, объявитесь.

Услышав это Роб казалось во спрял духом, его уверенность постепенно возвращалась к нему.

\- Черт, это похоже на правду, именно это мне и нужно. Но этого все равно недостаточно. Скажи мне где…

\- Как насчет того, что я покажу тебе половину и ты отдашь Дэрила мне, после этого я сдам тебе остальное?

\- Где гарантии, что ты не пристрелишь меня, как только я его отпущу?

Пол кивнул, давая понять, что принял его доводы.

\- Гарантий нет, но ты ведь тоже не с пустыми руками. Думаю, нам придётся довериться друг другу.

\- В задницу! Ну уж нет! – Роб сильнее сжал руку вокруг горла Дэрила. Отчего ему стало совсем трудно дышать. - Этого недостаточно! Ты не оставляешь мне выбора - либо я ухожу с ним в Святилище, либо застрелю у тебя на глазах!

\- Хорошо, хорошо!!! – на мгновение по лицу Пола пробежал испуг, но он очень быстро вернул себе контроль став опять спокойным и даже безмятежным. – Давай так… Мы пойдем с тобой на компромисс. Я брошу пистолет, хорошо? И нож тоже. Ты отпускаешь Дэрила, и я рассказываю тебе где находится взрывчатка.

Пол плавно повёл руками, указывая на пространство пустого лагеря.

– Я буду безоружным, а ты будешь с пистолетом. Я быстрый, но вряд ли смогу опередить пулю, ведь так? Клянусь, я не буду ничего предпринимать. Я просто хочу освободить Дэрила, ты хочешь уйти – это путь к исполнению наших желаний.

Дэрил чувствовал, как Роб заколебался, пистолет уже с меньшей силой давил на висок.

\- Как черт возьми я могу тебе доверять? Ты только что убил пятерых парней за несколько секунд!

Пол кивнул с серьезным видом.

\- Да я сделал этот, но был бы счастлив если бы мне не пришлось прибегать к столь крайним мерам. Ты слышал о спасителях, которых держат в плену в Хилтоппе? Это я был тем, кто заставил их сдаться и именно благодаря мне они живы до сих пор, это я убедил Мэги не убивать их. Я кормлю их и присматриваю за ними. Даже после всего, что они сделали. Если ты освободишь Дэрила, то я даю тебе слово, что ты спокойно уйдешь отсюда.

Дэрил находился в полном смятении, он чувствовал себя больным и почти преданным и это жгло его изнутри не хуже кислоты. Пол говорил так искренне, как будто все из того, что сделал этот ублюдок не имело никакого значения. Похоже он просто решил забыть об этом.

Согласный кивок Роба за его спиной вернул Дэрила в реальность.

\- Ладно, ладно, ладно! Договорились. Ебать! Ты ведь сдержишь свое слово? Оно у меня есть?!!!

Очень хорошо чувствовалось, что бандит нервничал. И он, блядь, должен был! Чтобы не решил Пол, Дэрил обязательно выследит этого ублюдка и убьет его. Эта тварь была слишком опасна даже для этого гребаного мира!

Пол тем временем кивнул и бросил пистолет и нож на землю и развел руки в стороны – прям воплощение невинности и доверия.

\- У тебя есть мое слово.

Роб напоследок прижался к Дэрилу сзади и насмешливо прошептал:

\- Ну что ж, сладкий, сегодня не сложилось. Можешь идти. Но помни если ты или твой резвый дружок только попытаетесь что-нибудь сделать, я пристрелю вас обоих. Не забывай, что за мной преимущество!

Ненавистная рука наконец освободила шею Дэрила, веревка, удерживающая руки у него над головой пару, раз дернулась и опала. Боль в начинающих затекать руках, горячей волной пробежала от плеч к запястьям, когда они свободно упали вниз. Затем пистолет, дрожащий у виска исчез и Дэрил получил существенный толчок в спину. Он пошатнулся на нетвердых ногах и тут же напрягся, почувствовав угрожающее движение за спиной, не надо было иметь глаза на затылке, чтобы понять, что теперь пистолет был нацелен ему в затылок. Он встретился взглядом с Полом, напряжение и отчаянная мольбы в его глазах подтолкнули Дэрила вперед. И он пошел, что-то в нем все еще доверяло парню, несмотря на желание того отпустить ублюдка Роба.

Наконец он подошел к Полу и остановился перед ним. Пол схватил его за плечи, а потом, длинные прохладные пальцы скользнули к ране на его голове и внимательно ее ощупали. Они стояли так близко, что Дэрил видел, как тяжело дышит Пол, видел, как пот выступил бисеринками у него на виске, а из длинного диагонального разреза на шее и ключице все еще сочиться кровь. Было хорошо видно, что в некоторых местах порез оказался намного глубже, чем ему показалось из далека.

Но больше всего внимание привлекли глаза Пола – острые и холодные как сталь, полные гнева. О, там и не пахло милосердием. Медленно и очень тихо, одними губами он произнес:

\- Лежи и не поднимайся.

И прежде чем Дэрил успел удивиться, Пол рывком, подставив подножку опрокинул его на землю. Дэрил упал как мешок с дерьмом, а Пол… Пол использовал силу инерции его падения чтобы кувырком, бросить свое тело вперед. Дэрил успел перекатиться на живот как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Пол с невероятной скоростью метнулся к врагу.

Роб взвизгнул от страха и несколько раз беспорядочно выстрелил из пистолета. Но его руки порядочно тряслись, а скорость и ловкость нападавшего были просто ошеломительными. Дэрил в холодном шоке наблюдал, как Пол, в руке которого, буквально, из неоткуда появился большой охотничий тесак, замахнулся им и напрочь отсек запястье спасителя, сжимающее оружие. Мужик с криком повалился на землю, перехватив второй рукой культю. Но и это продолжалось не долго, еще один взмах и вторая кисть упала рядом с первой на землю.

\- Какого хрена?!!!!! – взвыл на одной хриплой полной боли и ужаса ноте Роб. – Ты просто… мои руки!!!! Ты отрезал!!!! Ты же дал мне слово! Мои руки!!!!

Пол протянул руку и, не обращая внимание на, бьющегося в агонии мужика, схватил его за волосы и дважды, со всей силы ударил его кулаком по лицу. Роб, от потери крови и шока, начал терять сознание, но Пола похоже это нисколько не волновало. Он схватил его за отвороты рубашки и приподняв плюнул в лицо.

\- Руки не нужны такому ублюдку как ты!

Дэрил замер, никогда раньше он не слышал от Пола такого тона – холодного, яростного, темного и в тоже время неотвратимо безразличного. Это напугало Дэрила, причем он вряд ли мог сказать, чем именно. И дело было даже не в самом акте насилия, он видел вещи и похуже. Просто… просто Пол стал вдруг другим человеком, тем, кто мог сделать то, что в обычной ситуации никогда бы не сделал. Он словно переступил за какую-то грань. А еще Дэрил понимал, что это все для него и ради него.

\- И это тебе не нужно тоже!

Пол с отвращением оттолкнул Роба и тот инстинктивно попытался свернуться в жалкий подвывающий комок, но не успел. Нога Пола, обутая в тяжелый ботинок, врезалась в пах несостоявшегося насильника, прямо под пряжку все еще расстёгнутого ремня. Роб тонко завизжал, захлебываясь воздухом от невыносимой боли и пытаясь дотянуться до паха обрубками рук. А Пол… Пол, явно собирался продолжать, полностью игнорируя мольбы Роба. Дэрил был больше не в силах смотреть на это. Он не мог видеть, как Пол ломает себя перешагивая через свое истинное я и все глубже и глубже падая в темноту. Дэрил с трудом поднялся, подхватив с земли пистолет, брошенный Полом, краем сознания отмечая отсутствие ножа (видимо Пол в кувырке успел подхватить клинок). Дэрил окликнул парня, еще и еще, но тот, явно, не слышал его.

Дэрил успел вовремя: прежде, чем Пол смог нанести еще один безжалостный удар, Диксон обхватил его руками и притянул к своей груди. Он крепко держал его даже когда Пол попытался вырваться, Дэрил чувствовал, как невероятно быстро колотиться сердце друга под его руками.

\- Пол. Пол! Хватит! Все нормально. Тебе больше ничего не надо делать, хорошо? Просто остановись. Это не ты!

Пол замер в кольце его рук, тяжелое дыхание со свистом вылетало из его легких, каждый мускул был напряжен, как будто он готовился продолжить… казнь, и то, что Роб лежал на земле окровавленным, сломленным обрубком его не волновало. Дэрил знал, что через считаные минуты им придётся быстро уходить отсюда, выстрелы и крики должны были привлечь всех ходячих в радиусе нескольких миль, к ним, а еще им срочно нужно было возвращаться в Хилтопп и предупредить о готовящемся нападении.

Наконец Дэрил почувствовал, как Пол обмяк, почувствовал кровь под своими руками. А еще он почувствовал, как Пол стал застывать, глядя на тело слабо стонущего Роба у их ног. Парень стоял и безотрывно смотрел на дело рук своих.

Дэрил на мгновение отпустил его и шагнув вперед, выстрелил Робу в голову. Это была милость, которую ублюдок не заслуживал и Дэрил сделал это не для него, он сделал это ради Пола. Обернувшись он наконец смог хорошо рассмотреть парня.

Пол был весь покрыт кровью, как своей, так и чужой. Он все еще не двигался, все еще не отводил взгляда от тела Роба, его лицо было жутко бледным и пустым, как будто… как будто он был потрясен раскинувшимся зрелищем. И чего уж там, он был не единственным, кто был в шоке.

Дэрил никогда раньше не видел Пола таким, даже в разгар самых жестоких сражений через которые они прошли. Он был похож на ангела мщения – весь покрытый кровью, с ножами в руках. Но больше всего Дэрила поразили его глаза – в них была настоящая злость. Его почти трясло, как будто он хотел продолжить разрывать ублюдков на части. Однако, в отличии от гнева Дэрила, гнев Пола был каким угодно, но только не диким и не неконтролируемым. Он не набрасывался вслепую в своей бешенной ярости, нет. Каждый удар Пола был точен, распланирован. После уничтожения пешек, вся злость Пола обрушилась на ублюдка, удерживающего Дэрила, и вот тут на волю из глубин, обычно жестко контролируемого сознания, вырвалось нечто ужасающее по своей силе и ярости. Дэрил не сомневался, что Пол продолжал бы избивать придурка, пока он не превратился бы в кровавое месиво.

Как бы Дэрил не желал отомстить спасителю, он знал Пола. Он знал, что все содеянное сегодня, теперь будет преследовать друга, всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

\- Эй, Пол, ты здесь? – Дэрил подошел ближе, поднял руку и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча. – Да ладно тебе, парень.

Пол резко со свистом втянул в легкие воздух, и, наконец, посмотрел на Дэрила. Выражение его лица немного прояснилось. Нет, он еще не пришел в себя, но уже и не выглядел как замерзшая, ледяная статуя.

\- Дэрил? Ты… ты в порядке?

Его голос прозвучал непривычно хрипло и сорвано. Пол быстро окинул взглядом Дэрила ища новые травмы, а потом взглянул ему в глаза, будто именно они могли рассказать ему, что не так с их владельцем. Черт, возможно так оно и было. У Дэрила было четкое ощущение, что он может сделать то же самое.

\- Да. Да, я в порядке.

И он тоже был далек от правды в своем ответе, но опять же, как и Пол, Дэрил точно знал, что будет притворяться изо всех сил. В этом они были слишком похожи.

Дэрил на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем наконец решился и подойдя ближе к Полу, мягко взял за плечо и сжав его, внимательно осмотрел рану. Блядь, это было серьезней, чем он думал, не опасно для жизни, но шрам останется на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Глубокий разрез шел по диагонали от середины шеи, через горло и спускался вниз, пересекая ключицу, и оканчивался на верхней части грудины с правой стороны.

\- Тебе необходимы швы, чувак. И бинты. Гребаный идиот, ты мог умереть, и мне пришлось бы смотреть на это.

Он тщетно пытался скрыть свой страх под слоем гнева, но так и не смог удержать его на нужном уровне. Потому что, черт возьми, он был напуган, был уверен, что увидит, как Пол истекает кровью прямо на его глазах, из-за него.

Сильные пальцы обхватили его руку в ответ, заставив поднять глаза к лицу Пола. Он все еще был бледен как смерть, но глаза вернули свою обычную мягкость и уверенную силу.

\- Риск того стоил. Чтобы остановить ублюдка, можно было пойти на что угодно.

У Дэрила спазмом перехватило горло, так много слов одновременно рвалось наружу. Он хотел подробно рассказать Полу какой он идиот, хотел спросить, все ли с ним в порядке, хотел попросить прощение, хотел... Хотел поблагодарить его. Но понимал, что никогда не сделает этого, и не потому что был неблагодарной свиньей, а потому, что Пол и так будет страдать от того что сделал сегодня, от того как он это сделал, от жестокости и безжалостности проявленной им. И благодарить его за это, все равно, что протолкнуть глубже нож в рану, да еще и провернуть его там, сделав душевный шрам от этой раны еще более уродливым. Дэрил никогда бы не поступил с ним так. Вместо этого он стиснул зубы и просто кивнул, глядя в глаза Пола, зная, что тот все поймет.

\- Давай двигать. Надо предупредить о нападении и Мэги и всех остальных. И нужно показать тебя врачу.

Пол задержал его взгляд еще на несколько долгих секунд, а потом кивнул и понимающе сжал руку Дэрила. С мрачной решимостью они приступили к обыску трупов и разграблению лагеря. В два больших рюкзака были собраны боеприпасы, оружие, еда, Дэрил подхватил еще и рацию в надежде, что это им поможет узнать больше о планах Негана.

Когда они собирались уже уходить Пол подошел к нему и протянул руку сжимающую какую-то тряпку, при этом его лицо исказилось дрожащей имитацией улыбки, больше похожей на гримасу.

\- Нашел это для тебя. Я знаю, что это их вещь, но другой у нас нет.

Пол принес ему рубашку, достаточно большую по размеру, чтобы она подошла ему. Дэрила, внутренне, передёрнуло от отвращения, от одной только мысли о том, чтобы надеть на свое тело, что-то что носил один из этих ублюдков, но практичность все-таки взяла свое. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в Хилтопп в разорванной рубашке и придумывать хоть какое-то объяснение этому, вызывала у него стойкое желание уползти куда-нибудь в темную дыру, свернуться калачиком и умереть.

Он ни за что на свете не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что здесь произошло. То, что чуть не произошло. Они расскажут все в ОЧЕНЬ общих чертах, от этого никуда не деться, но детали… действия и мотивы Роба умрут вместе с ним и Полом. Дэрил ни на мгновение не сомневался, что Пол никому никогда ни словом не обмолвиться о произошедшем, даже Мэги.

Дэрил, сглотнул, и заставил себя кивнуть, а потом и взять вещь в свои руки. Он снял жилет и испорченную рубашку, Пол в этот момент отвернулся, чтобы дать ему возможность спокойно, не смущаясь переодеться. Дэрил одел рубашку морщась от отвращения, и только когда накинул на плечи свой привычный жилет немного успокоился. Только тогда он смог хоть немного отодвинуть это чувство в сторону.

Одевшись он окликнул Пола и когда тот повернулся, они опять сцепились взглядами. Проходило время, а они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Удивительно, но если раньше, когда кто-то так долго задерживал на нем взгляд, то Дэрилу хотелось спрятаться за волосами и по быстрей сбежать, то сейчас, это наоборот, его успокоило.

Когда Пол смотрел на него, то он чувствовал, что его видят насквозь. И не в том смысле, будто его распотрошили, а просто - понимали. И так было всегда – Пол видел и понимал все его тайные метания, а Дэрил понимал то, что скрывал за своей маской Пол. Они хорошо понимали в друг друга.

Дэрил понимал, что если сейчас они попытаются облечь в слова, все то что чувствуют, то лишь сделают хуже, слова осядут пеплом на их губах, поэтому даже не пытался заговорить. Возможно, для этого будет время позже, когда война перестанет кусать их за пятки бешеной собакой, и над их общинами исчезнет тень угрозы дальнейшего кровопролития. В чем он был сто процентов уверен так это в том, что день, когда он и Рик были одурачены и ограблены хитрым маленьким вором, был одним из самых счастливых дней в его жизни.

Пол смотрел на него с мягким ободряющим светом в глазах, и легкая улыбка наконец появилась на его губах. Дэрил был поражен тем насколько сложным и противоречивым был этот человек: всегда спокойный, мягкий и мирный, всегда пытающийся найти решение, которое принесло бы меньше всего вреда, он оказывается скрывал в себе столь мощную темную сторону, которую Дэрил увидел только сегодня. У Дэрила возникало странное чувство в животе, когда он вспоминал какая ярость и способность к жестокому насилию, таиться за этой миролюбивой внешностью, скованная жестким контролем воли, пока что-нибудь, на свою беду, не спровоцирует ее на действие. Сегодня Пол выпустил своего зверя ради Дэрила, чтобы прикрыть ему спину, чтобы спасти от чего-то столь ужасного, что его разум все еще намеренно отрицал и даже мысленно не давал обозначения.

Они вместе развернулись и пошли к Хилтоппу оставляя позади разгромленный лагерь. Конечно, уходили они из него только физически, Дэрил знал, что воспоминания останутся с ними обоими на долгое время.

Сейчас, он затолкал все эти воспоминания как можно дальше в глубины своего разума, и вместо обдумывания произошедшего вернулся мыслями к Полу. Всю свою жизнь, Дэрил либо следовал за кем-то, либо в одиночку шел по своей дороге, сегодня впервые ему хотелось идти с кем-то рядом. Идти через все препятствия, так долго, как он сможет.

Он не был идиотом, и независимо от того, признавал он это или нет, Дэрил знал, что у него есть чувства к Полу, и их было так много, что это сбивало с толку, пугало и удивляло одновременно. Сейчас было не время думать о них, но может быть чуть позже, когда все это закончиться, он сможет разобраться?

И, может быть, Пол тоже захочет идти с ним рядом?


End file.
